


The Perfect Plan

by guardianinthesky



Series: Don't Knock It Till You Try It [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Jealous Thor, M/M, Porn With Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianinthesky/pseuds/guardianinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki go out on yet another date, and Loki decides to make Thor jealous. Surely, there can be no harm in that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Someone suggested I should let Loki make Thor jealous, and I figured... Why not? It didn't go quite the way I originally wanted it to, but there is still some smut in here, and... I hope you enjoy!

Loki was constantly telling himself that he did not miss Thor in the slightest. It had been almost three weeks since the last time they’d seen each other. Almost three weeks since Thor had been sticking his tongue inside his ass. Both of them were eager to meet up again, but they’d been really busy with work. Loki resented the long hours he’d had lately, but at least they paid him pretty well. Even so, he really wanted to see Thor again. Going so many weeks without having sex with him, when he knew how absolutely amazing it felt, was nothing short of torture. 

They kept in touch through texts, sending each other flirtatious messages which usually had Loki smiling brightly to himself. On more than one occasion, he’d caught one of his coworkers staring at him, probably wondering what could possibly make him look like that, and Loki was always quick to clear his throat and send that coworker a glare. He didn’t want anyone to get the wrong idea about him, after all. 

When Thor finally told him that he would be free that Saturday night, Loki only waited about five minutes before he agreed to see him. Thor called him up a couple of minutes later, asking him what he  
would want to do.

“We’re not going to have to go on another date, are we?” Loki asked, and he could hear Thor chuckling on the other end of the line. 

“Well, we don’t have to go to dinner. We could do something else. Why don’t you decide?”

Loki wondered if there was something they could do that would only take them a couple of minutes. He wanted to get the date part of it over as quickly as possible so that they could move on to the sex part. That’s what he had craved these last few weeks. He didn’t need to talk. He needed to have sex. It was a pity that Thor didn’t seem to understand that. 

“Maybe we could go out for drinks?” he finally suggested. 

“Are you going to try to get me drunk?” Thor asked, making Loki snort.

“From my experience, I don’t need to get you drunk in order to get you into bed with me,” Loki pointed out. “All I need to do is show up at your place and tell you to fuck me.”

He could have sworn he heard an embarrassed chuckle coming from the other end of the line, and Loki immediately counted that as a personal victory. Embarrassing Thor was not an easy task. In fact, most of the time he hardly seemed bothered by anything Loki said to him, and it was frustrating. Getting under people’s skin had always been one of his many talents. 

“I suppose you have a point,” Thor said. “Drinks it is then. Just give me a time and place and I’ll meet you there.”

The place Loki ended up picking was not a place he would have considered to be a personal favorite. He’d been there a couple of times with some of his more tolerable coworkers, and he never really knew what to think of it. They served good drinks, and offered comfortable seating arrangements, but he absolutely hated the lights that changed colors every other minute, and he despised the drunk idiots that would always come over to hit on him. He supposed that he didn’t have to worry about them tonight. He was already with someone. Someone who hopefully wouldn’t be turning into a drunk idiot.

When he walked into the relatively crowded place, Loki was wearing the tightest black pants he owned, along with a black shirt that was almost just as tight. He wondered if he would actually be noticed this time, or if this would be just like their date at the restaurant all over again. Those waitresses had barely even thrown him a second glance. Luckily, Loki immediately noticed that it was going to be different this time. He spotted at least three pairs of eyes on him, and he’d only been there for five seconds. He worked his hips as he made his way over to the bar, where he turned around and scanned the room with his eyes, quickly noticing that Thor wasn’t there. 

He was late. Again. Loki had to wonder why he even bothered with these stupid dates when he was just going to turn up late for them. He let out a sigh and checked his phone, finding a message from Thor that told him he was on his way. At least he wouldn’t have to wait that long. Once he’d let out a sigh and put his phone away, he ordered himself a drink from the bartender. He took a long sip of it, raising a brow when he suddenly felt a warm hand on his thigh. He kept still, and smirked as he could feel someone’s hot breath against his ear. Finally.

“Hello, beautiful.”

The smirk quickly disappeared from his lips, because that was not Thor’s voice. He glanced down at the hand on his thigh, before he turned around, looking straight into the eyes of someone who definitely wasn’t Thor. This man had dark eyes, and dark, short hair. He was pretty big, but not close to Thor’s impressive size, and Loki tilted his head to the side. 

“Can I help you?” he asked, and the man grinned. 

“I just thought maybe I could buy you a drink,” he said, and Loki glanced down at the drink that was already in his hand, giving the man an unimpressed look.

“Oh, come on,” the man continued. “What do I have to do? You need a bad pickup line? Something about you being an angel?” 

“That won’t be necessary,” Loki told him, and removed the man’s hand from his thigh. “Now, go. I’m waiting for someone.” 

The man gave him a long, sour look before he finally walked away from there, and Loki had just enough time to roll his eyes before he spotted Thor, looking as amazing as always in dark jeans, white t-shirt, and a leather jacket that had Loki immediately raising his eyebrows. He was not going to start drooling. He was not. No matter how good Thor looked. 

It didn’t take long for Thor to spot him, and Loki sipped on his drink as he waited for him to come closer. Was he bigger? Loki felt like he was bigger than he’d been the last time he’d seen him. Then again, it’d been three weeks. Perhaps he was simply more thirsty than usual? 

“I’m late.” Thor began by stating the obvious, and Loki nodded his head, but motioned for him to sit. 

“Yes, you are, but that’s okay. You’ll just have to make up for it later.”

Thor smiled. “There’s going to be a later?”

“Perhaps,” Loki said, smirking as he tilted his head to the side. He was pretty sure they both knew by now, though, that they both wanted there to be a later. Loki wouldn’t have been here if it wasn’t for that later. The fact that they needed to have a so called date at all was just ridiculous. 

“That jacket looks good on you,” he said, taking another sip of his drink, and Thor gave him a surprised look. 

“You think?” He turned his eyes down to it, and grinned as he looked back up at Loki. “Then maybe I should keep it on.”

Loki frowned lightly and wondered if Thor meant that he should keep it on while they were here in this bar, or if he meant that he was going to keep it on when they were in bed together. That was certainly an interesting thought. Thor fucking him with nothing but that jacket on. Loki quickly found he did not mind that particular mental image in the slightest. It even made him squirm a bit, and Loki cursed his own tight pants, wondering if it was too soon to beg Thor to please take him home. 

Once Thor had ordered a water for himself (explaining to Loki that if he did want to get out of there later, he would be driving them) the two of them set out to find someplace else to sit, and they managed to find a small couch, small enough for their thighs to be touching as they sat down on it. Loki didn’t mind that either, except that it made it a bit difficult to concentrate on what Thor was saying. He did manage to listen to most of it, though, somehow forgetting about their thighs as the minutes passed. Thor told him about work, and about going to a friend’s birthday party. He was smiling a lot, and Loki found himself wondering if Thor had told anyone about him. Did his friends know? And if they did, what had he said to them? 

As they talked, Loki spotted the man from before eyeing him a couple of times from the other side of the bar, but he made sure to stay focused on Thor, smiling to let him know he was listening.  
Eventually, Thor told him that he needed to go to the bathroom, and Loki nodded his head, telling him he’d just wait for him right there. He had a new drink to sip on, which meant that he would be fine for a couple of minutes. As soon as Thor had left, the smile disappeared from Loki’s face. Now what? He’d assumed they would only be here for a little while, but he had a feeling that Thor would want to talk some more. Why couldn’t he just save the talking for some other time? Clearly, it was up to Loki to do something about this. He turned his eyes over to the man from before, and tilted his head to the side as he studied him. 

Suddenly, he got an idea. 

He put his drink down on the table in front of him and motioned for the man to come over. He quickly crossed the room, and Loki almost wanted to roll his eyes at how eager he clearly was. He forced a smile onto his lips, and waited for the guy to sit down before he leaned closer to him.

“What made you change your mind?” the man asked, and Loki shrugged his shoulders. 

“I got bored sitting here all by myself,” he said, immediately feeling the man’s hand on his thigh again.

“So, what’s your name?”

“Loki. What’s your name?”

“Svadilfari.” 

Loki gave him a coy smile, and ran a finger down his chest. He knew how to play this game. And this guy? This guy was easy. He could read him like an open book. If only he would’ve been able to do the same thing to Thor. “So, Svadilfari, what was it you first liked about me?”

“I saw your ass,” Svadilfari told him, with absolutely no shame. “And I kept thinking how badly I wanted to get you back to my place.” 

Loki raised a brow, forcing himself not to pour his drink over his head. He would have to save that for another time. 

“Why wait?” he asked. “Why don’t we just…”

“Loki?” 

The two of them froze, and they both turned their heads to look at Thor, who was standing in front of the table with a confused look on his face. He turned his eyes to Svadilfari, and furrowed his brow at him. 

“Do you mind?” he asked, and Svadilfari shook his head.

“Yeah, I do mind. Would you go, please? We were in the middle of something.”

Loki was keeping his eyes glued to Thor, and he could tell that he was holding himself back. His shoulders were tense, and his hands were clenched into fists. For a moment, he wondered if Thor was going to punch him. It was an exciting thought, but he also didn’t want Thor to get into any kind of trouble. After all, he was doing this for one reason, and one reason only.

“That is my seat,” Thor told him, a tight smile on his lips. Loki’s heart was beating fast, and he managed to drag his eyes away from Thor to glance at Svadilfari, who shook his head again.

“Your seat?” he repeated, and stood up. He was about half a head shorter than Thor, and Loki had to suppress a smile at the sight. He was sure Thor would have been able to beat the crap out of him in about five seconds. “I don’t think so, buddy. Loki here was getting lonely. Someone had to keep him company. I don’t think he needs you anymore.” 

Loki raised a brow, and turned his eyes back to Thor, giving him an innocent look. 

Thor let out a growl, and stepped closer to him, lowering his voice as he spoke to him. “You’re not needed any longer. Now go.” 

Svadilfari turned his eyes down to look at Loki, who gave him nothing but a shrug in return, trying not to look quite as excited as he felt as he reached for his drink. He took a long sip of it, licking his lips as he looked back up at the other two.

“Hey, he’s the one who invited me over,” Svadilfari defended himself. “He said he was getting lonely. Can you really blame me for taking advantage of that opportunity?” 

“Leave,” Thor told him through gritted teeth, taking another step closer to him, and it seemed like Svadilfari finally understood that if he didn’t, he would probably end up getting punched in the face.  
He threw Loki an annoyed look before walking away from there with his tail between his legs, and Thor only spared him a quick glance before he turned his eyes to Loki.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” he asked him, and Loki shrugged again, not meeting Thor’s eyes as he took another sip of his drink. 

“What can I say? I enjoyed having someone look at me like he just couldn’t wait to drag me back to his place and fuck me senseless. It’s not my fault if…” But he didn’t even get enough time to finish his sentence before Thor had grabbed his arm and pulled him up. Loki somehow managed to drop his drink, and he frowned as he watched it spill out onto the floor.

“Fuck you, Thor, I was drinking that,” he snapped at him, but Thor didn’t seem to take any notice. 

“We’re getting out of here,” he said, and his voice was so low and so dangerous that Loki immediately felt a shiver running down his spine. Oh. Oh, yes. This was exactly what he had been waiting for. 

Thor quickly dragged him out of the bar and over to his car, growling at Loki to get in. Neither one of them said anything during the fifteen minutes it took for Thor to drive them back to Loki’s place.  
Loki was practically buzzing with excitement, and he was pleased to notice that Thor still seemed tense. He knew he was going to take it all out on him, and he shifted in his seat when he realized he was growing hard at the thought of it. 

Once the car came to a stop, Loki practically ran over to his front door, fumbling with his keys for a moment when he felt Thor coming up behind him. As soon as he’d opened the door, Thor pushed him inside and up against the nearest wall, and Loki whined when his hair was pulled. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Thor’s voice was dangerously close to his ear, and Loki still managed to find it in himself to shake his head.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I was just trying to be nice.”

Thor let out a snort, and pulled him away from the wall, putting a hand on chest and walking him backwards over to his bedroom. Soon enough, Loki found himself on his back on his bed, with Thor looming over him. 

“You seem a little upset about something,” he pointed out with a smirk, and Thor shook his head. 

“I’m just trying to figure you out,” he said, and this time it was Loki’s turn to shake his head.

“Don’t,” he said quietly. “Just go with it.”

Something flickered in Thor’s eyes, something Loki found himself unable to read, but it was gone a second later and he decided to let it go. He had other things to focus on. Thor took off his leather jacket and let it fall to the floor, and Loki licked his lips as soon as he’d removed his t-shirt as well. 

“I want you on your hands and knees,” Thor told him, and Loki immediately pushed himself up, getting the lube out of the bedside drawer and tossing it over to him before he undressed himself. He could have sworn he heard a chuckle coming from Thor’s direction, but when he turned his head to look at him, Thor’s face was just as grim as it had been a moment ago. 

Loki got on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed, eagerly presenting himself to Thor. He smirked when he felt his big hands on his hips, and he pushed back into the touch. 

“Are you ever going to fuck me?” he asked. “Or do I have to get back to that bar and find someone else to do it?” 

He’d known that would get to Thor. What he hadn’t expected was the hand coming down on his ass. It was hard enough to make him yelp, and he gaped for a couple of seconds, before the corners of his lips curled up into a smile. Well. This was going to be even more interesting than he had expect it to be. 

For a long moment, neither of them moved, and Loki had a feeling Thor was waiting to see if he had enjoyed it or not. Once he’d rolled his eyes, he let out a sinful moan.

“Are you planning on punishing me?” He gritted his teeth. “Then do it. Make me feel it.”

There was another slap, a harder one this time, and Loki actually rocked forward. He dug his fingers into the sheets and waited for the next one, smiling even though it stung. Thor said nothing as he delivered the slaps, slowly, one after the other. Loki was sure his ass had to be at least a little red by now, but he didn’t care. He hoped it was. His cock was hard and leaking, but he knew he couldn’t touch it. He didn’t want to come just yet, and he had a feeling it wouldn’t take much.

When Thor suddenly stopped after only seven slaps, Loki let out a disappointed whine, and pushed his ass back again, not giving a damn about how needy he may have looked. He just wanted more.  
“I’m not here to punish you,” Thor told him, and Loki could hear him unzipping his own pants. “I’m here to fuck you. That’s what you wanted, isn’t it?”

Yes, it was. Loki had almost forgotten about it since he’d found something else that was almost equally enjoyable, but now that Thor had mentioned it, he realized how badly he wanted Thor to fill him up again. It had been too long. 

“Yes,” Loki moaned, bowing his head and staring down at his pillow. “Yes, do it.” 

“What was that?” Thor brushed his thumb against his dry opening, and Loki shuddered. “You’re going to have to speak up.”

Bastard.

“Fuck me,” Loki said, louder this time. “Please, Thor. I need you.” 

He hadn’t planned on begging this soon, but it seemed like he was never really able to control himself around Thor. There was just something about him that turned Loki into a begging, whining mess. He couldn’t find it in himself to dislike it, though. As long as he got that glorious cock inside of him, he didn’t give a fuck what he had to do. 

Finally, he felt Thor’s lubed up finger at his entrance, and he pushed his ass up, but Thor put a hand on his hip, probably to calm him down. Really, he should have noticed by now that Loki was not a patient man, but Loki took a deep breath and forced himself to remain calm. 

Thor made quick work of it. Soon enough, he had three fingers inside of him, and Loki had to bite down on his tongue to stop himself from begging again. Luckily for him, he didn’t have to wait much longer before Thor pulled his fingers back out again, and Loki held his breath as he waited for Thor to get on with it. Finally, he felt the head of Thor’s cock nudging his entrance, and he closed his eyes. He mewled as he was stretched, biting down on his bottom lip as he felt Thor’s cock entering him. He had expected Thor to go slow, to tease him, but he buried himself in one push, and Loki had to take a second to adjust to it. Luckily, Thor gave him that second, and Loki raised his head and attempted to push his hips back to let him know it was okay, and that he could start moving. Which Thor did.

He immediately set a punishing pace, and Loki had to bite his tongue again. He didn’t want to start screaming already. He had to admit, though, that he hadn’t expected this. He had wanted it, yes, but he hadn’t thought it would actually happen. Thor was giving it everything he had, his thrusts more powerful than they had been the last time they’d done this, and it was all Loki could do not to collapse onto the bed and just let Thor use him. His arms were trembling, but he stayed up, even rocking back a couple of times to meet Thor’s relentless thrusts. 

His own cock was throbbing at this point, and he snuck a hand in between his legs, letting out a trembling breath as soon as he wrapped it around himself. Unfortunately, Thor only allowed him about two strokes before he slapped his hand away. 

“No touching yourself,” he told him. “You’ll come on my cock. Show me how much you crave it.”

Loki let out a choked sob at that. He was so close. If only he’d been allowed a few more strokes. But he knew Thor was serious about this, and - after all - wasn’t this exactly what he had wanted? He pulled his hand away again, and continued to roll his hips, moaning weakly every time Thor hit just the right spot. It didn’t take much longer before it finally became too much for him, and he shook through his orgasm, painting the black sheets with his come. His arms and legs felt like jelly at this point, and he couldn’t hold himself up any longer. He collapsed, and lay there, panting, as Thor continued to rut into him. 

There was nothing he could do but take it. Thor’s cock was still moving against his prostate, and Loki let out quiet whines into his pillow. It was almost a relief when Thor finally came inside of him. He thrust his hips a few more times before he pulled out, and Loki let out another whine at that, still breathing heavily as he reached back to run his fingers against his abused hole. 

“That was…” He took a deep breath, and turned his head to look at Thor, who had decided to lie down next to him. “Good. Really good.” He smiled. “I should flirt with other guys more often.”

Thor frowned at him. “Why don’t you just tell me what you want next time?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Loki asked. What was Thor expecting him to do? Tell him that he wanted to have jealous sex? That wouldn’t really work. In order to have jealous sex, he needed to actually make Thor jealous. Duh. The concept shouldn’t have been that difficult to grasp.

Thor sighed, and turned his eyes away from him. It was Loki’s turn to frown, and he lifted his head a bit to look at him. 

“What?” he asked, even though he had a feeling he wouldn’t like whatever it was that Thor was thinking about. 

“Why are we doing this, Loki?” Thor asked, still staring up at the ceiling, and Loki tilted his head to the side. 

“Having sex? I don’t know. Perhaps because we like it?” He shrugged his shoulders, idly wondering why Thor had to ruin this. It had been such a great moment, and now he had to start thinking. Why?

“I’m not talking about the sex, Loki,” Thor pointed out, and Loki rolled his eyes because of course he wasn’t. 

“Then what are you talking about, Thor?” he asked. 

“I’m talking about this.” Thor finally turned to look at him. “Us. What are we?”

Loki narrowed his eyes. “You’re asking me to put a label on it? We’ve only slept together a couple of times. We’ve been on three dates. Why do we need to be anything?” Thor was basically asking him to make this more complicated than it had to be, and Loki had no intention of doing anything of the sort. 

They looked at each other for a long moment, neither of them saying anything else, and then Thor pushed himself up. Loki frowned in confusion as he reached for his discarded clothes and started putting them on, and he quickly sat up on the bed. 

“What are you doing?” 

“I’m going home. This has been great, Loki, but we want different things.” Thor stood up and put on his pants, pulling the zipper up before he turned to look at him again. “Actually, we don’t. I think we want the same things, but only one of us is ready to admit it.”

Loki could feel his stomach drop, and he stared at Thor. “You’re ending it? Just like that? You seemed to be perfectly happy having your cock up my ass just a couple of minutes ago, and now you’re telling me you don’t want me anymore?” He was ready to throw something at Thor. If only he’d had something that was heavy enough. He couldn’t believe the bastard was doing this to him. 

“This has nothing to do with what I want, Loki. It’s to do with what you want.” Thor shook his head, and pulled his shirt on, letting out a sigh before he continued. “I can’t be with someone who’s scared to admit what he really wants. I’m done. I can’t do this anymore. I thought I’d be able to handle it, but… If sex really is the only thing you’re looking for, then perhaps you should get back to that bar.”

The words stung, and Loki pushed himself up from the bed, ignoring the fact that he was naked, and that Thor’s come was running down his thighs. He took a couple of steps closer to him. 

“I don’t know what you want me to say, Thor. I’ve been perfectly clear about my intentions from the very beginning. I wanted sex. That’s it. I mean, I… Fuck, I showed up at your place looking for sex. That should have been your first clue, shouldn’t it?” He could tell that he was raising his voice, but he didn’t care. He was not going to let Thor have the last word. He wasn’t.

Thor gave him a long look, and Loki could have sworn there was a hint of sadness in his eyes, before he shook his head again. “You’re right. I should have known. I guess that was my mistake.” He picked up his jacket, and Loki could do nothing but stand there and watch as he put it on. “Goodbye, Loki,” Thor said, and gave him a small, tight smile before he turned around and left the bedroom. 

“Thor…” Loki took a couple of steps after him, almost stumbling over his own pants. “Thor, wait!” he said loudly, but either Thor didn’t hear or him, or maybe he just didn’t care. He didn’t stop, he didn’t turn around, and a couple of seconds later Loki heard the front door slamming shut.


End file.
